


Neighbours

by Forgotten_Peggy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Neighbours, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Peggy/pseuds/Forgotten_Peggy
Summary: The first time Jake meets his neighbour, Amy, it's because her brother barged into the wrong apartment.





	

"Yo! Ames!" Jake looked up from his weekly Friday-night screening of Die Hard to see an unfamiliar man with dark hair and eyes, and way too much energy, barge into his apartment. "You've gotta hear this!"

"Umm, who are you?"

"Crap, you're not Amy," the man said.

"No, I'm Jake. Peralta. Why are you in my apartment?" Jake knew he needed to lock his door more often.

"This is my sister's apartment, Amy said she was in 4B," said Random Guy.

"No, this is my apartment, and it's also 4A,"

"Well crap," Both men turned at a knock on the door. Jake huffed and got up to open the door.

"What do you want? I've already got one random person in-" Jake froze when he saw the woman standing at the door. She was wearing a grey pantsuit with a pink blouse and a concerned expression. She met his eyes shyly, and he turned his head away, fearing that he had already stared for too long.

"I'm Amy Santiago, your neighbour. I think my brother may have just barged in here? I could hear him from next door," Ohh, she must have been the Amy Random Guy was talking about.

"Hey, Ames!" Random Guy said from behind Jake.

"Marco," Amy greeted in a monotone.

"I thought this was your apartment," Random Guy, Marco, explained uselessly.

"I am so sorry about him, we'll just go now," Amy said, grabbing Marco's arm and leading him out.

"Bye," Jake said, kind of confused about that whole encounter.

"Bye stranger who has a crush on my sister!" Marco yelled, slamming Jake's door shut. What? Was it really that obvious? Or was this Marco just trying to annoy his sister. He seemed like the type of person who would do that.

"Marco!" Amy exclaimed, her voice now muffled by the door and wall between them. Jake couldn't help but smile at her voice.

His smile turned to a frown when he remembered what Marco had said. Sure, she was pretty, but did he like her? He'd only heard her speak twenty-five words. But still Marco seemed convinced that there was something there. Or maybe he was just joking. Jake feared he would never know but calmed his racing mind to think that they could just run into each other some time. They were neighbours after all.

* * *

The next time Jake heard from his neighbour was the next day, when he came home to a small, neatly folded piece of paper that had been shoved under his door. He opened it up and read the neat handwriting:

_Hey, Jake right? Sorry about my brother last night, he can get a bit excitable. If anything happens again, just call me :)_

On the bottom of the piece of paper were ten nearly written digits, just above a perfectly crafted signature reading _Amy Santiago._

Wow. Not only was he amazed that she was that neat and the type of person to send a hand-written apology note while he barely folded his clothes, but she had just given him her number? Sure, it was for ' _if anything happens again_ ', but surely they both knew that anything louder than normal talking level could be heard in the other's apartment. The walls were pretty thin.

After a moment of hesitation, Jake quickly punched Amy's number into his phone. In case anything happens, he reminded himself. Despite his thoughts, he texted his neighbour anyway.

**Hey, it's Jake. thx for the note :)**

He regretted sending it the second it delivered, but rethought his regret when she replied just minutes later.

**Amy: No problem :)**

Jake smiled despite himself. You can't have a crush on a girl you met for less than a minute, he reminded himself. She texted him again a few seconds later. Ooh, she's a double texter, Jake thought, before actually reading the message.

**Amy: I still think I shouldn't have sent a hand written note, what if he thinks I'm weird?**

Ooh, that was definitely not supposed to go to him. He replied anyway.

**Jake: Nah, I thought it was cute :)**

Her reply came seconds later:

**Amy: Oh no! Sorry that was supposed to go to my brother**

**Jake: Don't worry about it**

A thought popped into his head and he texted Amy again.

**Jake: Was it Marco?**

As he texted, he got up and walked towards his door and out into the hallway.

**Amy: No, one of my other brothers**

**Jake: Whoa how many brothers do you have?**

**Amy: Seven, why?**

"Damn," Jake said out loud, walking into Amy's apartment.

"W-what? What are you doing?" Amy asked, confused.

"Wow, Amy, normally people say 'Hi',"

"Hi, now what are you doing in my apartment?"

"We were talking over text, and you live like 3 metres away from me, so I thought why don't we just talk in person instead?" Jake said. Now that he said it out loud, he realised why it could be a questionable idea.

"Umm, okay?" Amy was confused but she couldn't help but smile when she looked at Jake's goofy grin.

There was a loud knock at the door. "Yo, Ames," The knocking continued. "This is your apartment right?"

Amy's small smile faltered as she realised who was at the door. "Come in Marco," she said, loudly enough that her brother at the door could hear her.

"Okay so remember when mom said... Jake!" Marco changed the course of his sentence when he saw that his sister had company. "Wait why is he over?" Amy's brother paused for a second. Marco gasped as Jake and Amy just watched him, confused. "I knew he liked you!"

Both Jake and Amy turned different shades of pink. "Jake is over because we're neighbours and there was a problem with our shared... wall," Amy lied unconvincingly. "But why are you here? You were here last night, do you have no friends?"

"Okay, I'll admit that I only have two friends, but they're out of town and I'm bored so what else would I do?"

"I don't know, but is there anything specific you wanted this time?"

"Just reminding you we have full family dinner tomorrow in Jersey so I wanted to know if we could carpool, but now I want to know what's going on with you and your cute neighbour," Marco replied. Jake guessed he was the type of person who was always this honest, whether or not you wanted him to be.

"You know I remembered dinner with our parents, I was the one who reminded you about it yesterday, and Jake is just my neighbour," Amy said. Jake felt a bit bad that he wasn't helping Amy at all so he decided to speak up then get out of there to avoid any more awkwardness.

"Umm, what Amy said is true, we're just neighbours. I was actually about to go, so, bye, I guess," With that, Jake quickly got up and left Amy's apartment.

His brain was running in overdrive as he reentered his own apartment and crashed on the couch. He ignored four different phone calls from Charles, presumably about some food or some musical, and put on Die Hard 2. By the end of the movie, he had mostly forgotten about the whole Amy thing and decided to go to bed early. 

He'd barely gotten under his covers when his phone buzzed with a new message.

**Amy: Sorry about Marco, again**

**Jake: no problem, it was my fault for crashing your place**

He had another idea, one he hoped wouldn't turn out as badly as his last one.

**Jake: how about I make it up to you?**

Amy's reply took a few minutes. 

**Amy: I'm listening.**

**Jake: you free tomorrow night after your family lunch?**

**Amy: I should be**

**Jake: then I'll pick you up at seven :)**

**Jake: dress nice (even though I'm pretty sure you'd be beautiful in anything)**

Too far? Probably. Jake didn't care, he was going on a date with Amy Santiago.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't great but I had the idea so here it is. My tumblr is forgotten-peggy if you want to message me, or comment on here if you have any prompts you want me to write.


End file.
